Artie Nguyen
Artie Nguyen is a brother of Diane Nguyen and a minor character in [[Season 1|'Season 1']]. His most prominent role was in ''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen''. Personality Artie is excited to meet BoJack, due to his love of Hollywoo celebrities, such as movie and television stars; and tries to get close to him as much as possible. He insists the family is American, because they have assimilated into American culture, despite being Vietnamese. Also, the fact they have adopted concepts found in American culture, such as football and dysfunctional families. The fact they have to be reminded they were not born in America is quite telling. He even insists that the family can not find a good source of income "because all good jobs are going to the immigrants"—obvious hypocrisy coming from a family of Vietnamese immigrants. Physical Appearance Artie is an adult Vietnamese man with bags under his eyes. He has spiky blue-black hair with a receding hairline and bushy eyebrows. There is a gap between his two front teeth. He is on the overweight side. He is seen wearing a red polo shirt, pants, and shoes. Background History Artie Nguyen 'is one of the verbally abusive brothers of Diane Nguyen, Tommy, Gary, and Marty. He is also one of the sons of Ma Nguyen and Pa Nguyen. He is a middle-aged Vietnamese man and the main ringleader of abuse towards his sister Diane Nguyen and is usually the one who tries to gang the rest of the brothers up against her and orchestrated various cruel pranks against her. He, like the rest of his brothers, is very fond of his Ma because she enables their alcoholism. 'Season 1 In ''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen'','' BoJack and Diane travel to New York to meet with Pinky Penguin, where he has relocated to avoid creditors while waiting for BoJack to finish his book. During their meeting, Diane receives a call from her brother, about their father's passing. She is unfazed, much to BoJack's surprise, and she asks BoJack to come with her to Boston to pay respects—before heading back to Los Angeles. When Diane arrives at her family's home in Boston, her family is revealed to be crass, rude, and obsessed with sports. So much so, that they had not taken the time to arrange a funeral, or remove their father's corpse from the living room. Diane resigns to taking responsibility for their father's funeral, while BoJack meets the family and readily makes friends with them, since he had previously wished for brothers; having grown up as an only child. After Diane makes arrangements to throw her father a funeral, none of her family show up, and her father's corpse is absent. It turns out her family is lounging at a bar and had chummed their father's corpse with the intent to throw his remains in the face of their hated baseball rival team's star, Derek Jeter. Calling Diane a big shot for getting upset at their low expectations, BoJack tactlessly defends Diane by bluntly describing her career and living situation, saying she is not a big shot. Diane then flies into a rage, driving off with the truck, holding her father's chummed remains. BoJack finds Diane at the city dump, where he consoles her, by telling her the ways he appreciates her. He reassures her, that she does not need to find closure or appreciation from her family, since they are horrible to her. She should concentrate on moving forward and focusing her life, on where she's living, and simply not go back to her family. [[Season 3|'Season 3']] He is also seen in the background, when Diane is talking to her mom, Ma Nguyen; in a flashback from '''2007 '''in the episode ''The BoJack Horseman Show. Trivia: * He is fascinated by celebrities, and is therefore excited to meet BoJack Horseman. * He is the main ringleader of abuse against his sister Diane. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Nguyen Family Category:Humans